


What to Think?

by Arori



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arori/pseuds/Arori
Summary: A small collection of memories, from a long time ago...





	What to Think?

What to think?  
First meet in high school. I think she’s trying to steal my best friend. We get past that. She’s not so bad. Kinda cute. Can’t say anything though. No one knows this side of me. School is done!

What to think?  
Go away for a while. Return to school. See her again. She visits every day at lunch. Kinda like it. See her in the summer. Watch her play baseball. Showing off? For me? Kinda like it. Kinda like her. Still so scared of who I am.

What to think?  
She visits my school. Hockey game. Not much for hockey, but I’ll skip class to watch her play.

What to think?  
We meet up after her game. We got out for dinner. Talk a lot. Have a great time. I’m nervous. What? I realize she’s amazing. Sweet. Funny. And so cute.

What to think?  
Lying together talking and watching the stars. Never saw a shooting star before, but saw a few that night. We joke, we laugh, we wrestle. Such a perfect night. All night, wishing you’d kiss me. I think I loved you by the end of the night.

What to think?  
Watching something on TV. My head in her lap. Her hands playing with my hair. Lay down in my bed, supposed to nap. Definitely don’t. Thinking of her. Hug her goodbye. Can’t wait to see her again.

What to think?  
First night spent together at my parents place. Our first kiss. An amazing night. All night just talking, cuddling and kissing. It all still a secret from the world. Our next night together, even better. The Barbie tent. The first time I let someone get that close to me. The most amazing night.

What to think?  
So tired of hiding. Of lying. I love her. Feel like screaming it from rooftops.

What to think?  
Dating. Going so well. Love her so much! Living together. Even better.

What to think?  
I made a mistake. I hurt her. I walked away. Why? Listened to everything but my heart. Got scared. Wish I could take it bad. Maybe too late.

What to think?  
See her occasionally over the years. She’s not coming back. Can’t be just her friend. Best to just stay away. Try to forget. Should be easy. It’s not like I still love her. Maybe lie to myself or at least try. 

What to think?  
She wants to see me. I say yes. First time in a long time. Scared. Nervous. We have lunch. It’s good. Hoping I impress her. Manage to remain friends. Next night comes to visit again. Stays over. Supposed to sleep on the couch. Ends up in my bed. Arm around me. I love it. So scared though. She kisses me, touches me. I can’t stop her. I don’t want to stop her. I love her.

What to think?  
Another visit. I can try to be friends. I see her. I am almost speechless. But with so much to say. I still try to be friends, even when she hugs me. Then she kisses me…. Who was I kidding…. I can’t just be her friend. I’m still crazy about her.

What to think?  
Leaving again. She just got here. So sad. I miss you so much. Every time you leave, you take a part of me with you…. I don’t know how I have anything left.

What to think?  
Keep talking. Can’t stay away. Think about her all the time. Tells me she still loves me. I still lover her with all my heart, after all of these years. So scared. She could 

What to think?  
Just friends in high school. How could it lead to this? But oh, it’s so sweet. My first love, yes, but the one who would change my life. The one who would forever have my heart. No matter how far away she is, I am hers. Hope that one day she can forgive me for walking away…


End file.
